The present invention relates to an illumination apparatus for illuminating ceilings of buildings.
Usually, ceilings of large buildings are provided with various ceiling appliances such as air inlets and outlets of air conditioners and sprinklers other than lighting equipments. Although these ceiling appliances are indispensable for large buildings but they are liable to disfigure the ceiling. Particularly, in buildings, such as a hotel, where esthetic appearance is important it is a problem in esthetic point of view how to dispose the ceiling appliances.